The Lion Sleeps Tonight
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = (The Just Dance Kids) |dg = |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Aquamarine |pc = (Main) |gc = (Arrows) (Main) |lc = (Kids) (Main) |mode = Solo |image= |year = 1961 2011 (Cover) |nogm = 6 (Both) |nowc = Lion (Original) KIDSTheLionSleepsTonight (Remake) |dlc = November 29th, 2016 (JDU) December 1st, 2016 (NOW) |pictos=55 (JDK2) 41 (Remake) |perf = Ria Adachi |dura = 2:06 (Remake) }}"The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Wimoweh)" by (covered by The Just Dance Kids in-game) is featured on , , and . It is also available in Kids Mode through and . Appearance of the Dancers The coach is a girl with fair skin and black hair tied in braided pigtails. She wears a light tan and white camo shirt with a short tan open jacket with bronze buttons. She also wears a pair of dark tan shorts, dark brown long socks and dark brown boots. On the right side fo her hair, she wears a dark green polka dot ribbon. Background The background appears to be in a cartoony jungle setting below a blue sky with clouds and a sun with a roaring lion which rises up in the beginning of the routine. Halfway through the routine, the sun sets turning to nighttime and a moon with the same roaring lion appears. The coach is accompanied by two backup dancers. The backup on her left is wearing a shirt with a V neck ruffled collar and a beige skirt. She also has black leggings boots. The backup on the right is wearing a camouflage tank top with light olive green shorts and boots similar to the main dancer. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in both original and the remake, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring your arms up and claw with your hands, all while bending down. Kidsthelionsleepstonight jdkids2 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Kidsthelionsleepstonight jdu gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Kidsthelionsleepstonight gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *A Night at the Movies *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia *'' '' is mentioned in the lyrics for Mashed Potato Time. *An updated cover of the song is used in the remake. **Additionally, the "shhhh" sound effect at the end is removed. * In , the line "The quiet jungle" is misinterpreted as "The mighty jungle". **This is a very common misunderstanding of the line. * After an update made on an unknown date, the song is titled as "The Lion Sleeps Tonight '(Wimoweh)'''" on . **The title was later updated on on May 9, 2019. * The sound for the lion s avatar on is recycled for P1 s from ''Magic Halloween. *The song is previously absent from the "All Songs" lists on . Gallery Game Files Thelionsleepstonight jdk2 cover generic.png|''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' Kidsthelionsleepstonight jdnow cover generic.jpg|''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' (Remake) KIDSTheLionSleepsTonight_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSTheLionSleepsTonight_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background JDKids map bkg.png| map background kidsthelionsleepstonight_cover@2x.jpg| cover KIDSTheLionSleepsTonight_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) KIDSTheLionSleepsTonight Cover 1024.png| cover kidsthelionsleepstonight lion ava.png|Lion s avatar on /''Now'' kidsthelionsleepstonight lion golden ava.png|Lion s golden avatar kidsthelionsleepstonight lion diamond ava.png|Lion s diamond avatar Kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 ava.png|Avatar on (Kids Mode) Kidsthelionsleepstonight pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Lion menu wii.png|''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' on the menu (Wii) Kidsthelionsleepstonight jdkids2 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 menu.png|''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' on the menu kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Lion promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Lion promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Videos Official Audio The Tokens - The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Wimoweh) Gameplays The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance Kids 2 The Lion Sleeps Tonight (German Version) - Just Dance Kids 2 The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Spanish Version) - Just Dance Kids 2 The Lion Sleeps Tonight (French Version) - Just Dance Kids 2 The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance 2016 The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance 2017 The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance Now The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance 2018 The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance 2019 The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Extractions The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance Kids 2 (No GUI) Thelionsleeps no hud References Site Navigation tr:The Lion Sleeps Tonight Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs by The Just Dance Kids Category:Deceased Artists Category:Ria Adachi Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Younger Songs Category:Covered